Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transmission apparatus and a control method therefor which are capable of storing faxed image data and history information as a file in a destination to save such as a file server, as well as a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a document transmitted by facsimile is desired to be preserved, it can be saved by broadcasting it to a network-connected file server when transmitting it by facsimile. By checking image data in a file saved in the file server, a user knows what kind of data has been transmitted by facsimile.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-356849 discloses an image communication apparatus which saves (logs) a document, which has been transmitted by facsimile, in a file server for the sake of backup. First, this image communication apparatus transmits a document based on facsimile transmission data received from a host. Next, at the end of facsimile transmission, the image communication apparatus generates a file with a file name including sender information and destination information added to the facsimile transmission data. Then, the image communication apparatus transmits the generated file to the file server to save it.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-356849, however, no mention is made of how to generate a file name when broadcasting a file to multiple addresses. Thus, at the time of broadcasting, multiple destinations are included in a generated file name, making the file name too long and degrading visibility when the content of transmission is checked. Moreover, it may be difficult to find a desired transmission history only with the help of information on a transmission destination.